


Segunda estrella a la derecha

by Moonyta



Category: DC Universe Online, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 23:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10796973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonyta/pseuds/Moonyta
Summary: Para Barry Allen, tener una relación con un hombre que pasa más tiempo fuera de la tierra que en ella, no es  sencillo. Una noche mientras espera su regreso mirando por la ventana, no puede evitar pensar en lo mucho que se parece a Wendy, la niña  del cuento de Peter Pan.





	Segunda estrella a la derecha

Constantemente se sentía como Wendy esperando a Peter Pan. 

 

Todas las noches miraba por la ventana espiando el cielo en busca de él. No era sencillo tener una relación con Hal Jordan, sus deberes como miembro del cuerpo de Green Lanterns, lo mantenían más tiempo fuera del planeta que en él.   
Quizá las cosas hubieran sido más sencillas si Barry tuviera alguna habilidad que le permitiera seguirlo, pero estaba atado al suelo. Flash obedecía a la fuerza de gravedad, tanto como Green Lantern la desafiaba y ese era solo el principio de sus diferencias. 

Hal era impetuoso y atrevido, nunca temía a las consecuencias, mientras que Barry procuraba siempre minimizar el daño y actuaba guiado por su deber moral sobre lo correcto. A Hal le gustaba tomar duchas de noche, Barry prefería bañarse por las mañanas, a Hal le gustaba la carne, a él la verdura, Hal prefería la televisión, él prefería los libros, y cada día que pasaban juntos la lista crecía. Eran dos polos opuestos y era probable que, por eso, hubieran terminado irremediablemente atraídos uno por otro. 

Barry podía recordar perfectamente el día, la hora y el segundo exacto en que su relación había transgredido los límites aceptables de una amistad, y si, usaba la palabra “transgredir” porque la palabra definía de forma perfecta la violenta manera en que Hal y él habían chocado de frente y sin protección alguna contra sus sentimientos. 

Otras cosas “sin protección” habían pasado aquella noche de guardia en la Atalaya, más específicamente contra uno de los enormes cristales.

Barry suspiró y deslizó su mano por el cristal de la ventana abierta mientras recordaba la inigualable sensación de Hal embistiéndolo de forma constante y rítmica, mientras podía vislumbrar la belleza de la tierra desde el espacio, incluso, si cerraba los ojos y se concentraba, aún podía percibir la marcha acelerada del aliento de su amante, en su oído. 

“Maldito Jordan” 

Ahí estaba otro problema de salir con un policía espacial. ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer cuando tenía ganas de él? Hal era bastante ingenioso en la cama, divertido, espontaneo y caliente, si, caliente. Cuando se enredaban entre caricias y los besos escalaban del romance a la pasión, el cuerpo de Hal se calentaba rápido y su temperatura lo contagiaba y lo mareaba, aquellos ojos profundos y oscuros lo hacían sentir ingrávido y vulnerable, pero entonces Hal le murmuraba una tontería al oído y lo hacía reír, regresándole un poco de voluntad solo para arrancársela de nuevo con una mordida en su cuello o con la lengua dando vueltas alrededor de su ombligo en un delicioso camino descendente que siempre le robaba suspiros y lo hacía jalar las sabanas con sus manos. 

Todo era perfecto con él y por eso, su ausencia dolía tanto. 

Debido a su complicada infancia, Barry había desarrollado una reticencia natural a crear lazos profundos con otras personas. Nadie imaginaba que detrás de su sonrisa amplia y amable y de sus ojos azules y limpios, existía una tendencia natural al desapego. Es más fácil perder las cosas cuando no se espera conservarlas. Pero siempre había excepciones a la regla y la suya vestía un entallado y sensual uniforme verde y estaba allá arriba, entre las estrellas, en algún lugar lejos de él. Eso apestaba. 

Con un suspiro, Barry renunció a seguir esperando. Se alejó de la ventana pero la dejó abierta, fue hacía el baño sintiéndose frustrado. Se dio una ducha porque a Hal le gustaba ducharse de noche, cuando salió de la regadera se revisó en el espejo, aún no necesitaba afeitarse, así que arrastró los pies de vuelta a la habitación y se metió bajo las sabanas. 

— Piensa en cosas felices Wendy.

— Vete al diablo Hal… ¡¿HAL?! — En solo un segundo o quizá en mucho menos que eso, Barry apartó las sabanas, salió de la cama y llegó hasta la puerta de la habitación. 

Green Lantern estaba ahí, sonriendo, recargado contra el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. La energía del anillo hacía que sus ojos, por lo general oscuros, brillaran con el color de las esmeraldas. 

— Creí que pasarías toda la noche suspirando en la ventana. Me desilusionó ver que tu tiempo límite es la media noche. Además estuviste toda la tarde leyendo de nuevo Peter Pan. ¿Cuántas veces has leído ese libro? 

— Doce veces — El rubio enredó las manos detrás del cuello de Hal Jordan y fue en busca de sus labios, pero tuvo que detenerse cuando su mente procesó todo lo que acababa de escuchar— Un momento Jordan — Su actitud cambió de inmediato. Entrecerró los ojos y retrocedió tres pasos, pero los dio tan rápido que Hal solo pudo ver un movimiento— Me estás diciendo que estabas espiándome ¡¿desde hace cuánto?!  
— Un par de… 

— ¿Horas? —La mirada de Barry le comunicaba que más le valía que aquella fuera la respuesta. 

—… Días— Lamentablemente a veces Hal Jordan era muy honesto. 

— ¡¿DIAS?! — Flash comenzó a vibrar en su lugar, lo que sea que estuviera diciendo, lo pronunciaba de forma tan rápida que Hal no comprendía nada más que un zumbido. 

— ¡Wendy, Wendy, cálmate! Tengo una explicación perfectamente aceptable y justa, pero no puedo decírtela si todos tus átomos están vibrando —Intentó tocar al velocista escarlata pero su mano pasó a través de aquel cuerpo como si no fuera más que un holograma, eso le provocó un estremecimiento desagradable. No le agradaba la idea de la intangibilidad de Barry, odiaba el pensamiento de ser incapaz de retenerlo. Se le escapó un gruñido involuntario y el sonido tuvo un efecto en el rubio porque, al fin, dejó de vibrar. 

— Estoy furioso contigo Jordan, quiero que eso te quede perfectamente claro, no sé cómo vas a salir de esta pero estoy a solo un par de segundos de decidir vibrar mi mano a través de ti para arrancarte el corazón— Le picó el pecho con el dedo índice y lo miró a la cara con un gesto irritado e impaciente— ¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan egoísta?!

— Es parte de mi encanto — Hal supo que no era buena idea bromear cuando Barry volvió a hacer vibrar su mano— De acuerdo, de acuerdo, lo lamento Wendy — Por seguridad retrocedió un paso, no era que estuviera asustado pero por si acaso mantuvo la mano cerrada para no perder su anillo. No podía dejar de pensar en lo adorable que era Barry Allen, sonriendo, o furioso y a punto de sacarle el corazón, Barry tenía una chispa única, Hal lo encontraba dulce, sus sonrisas, sus bromas, su energía, su presencia, sus abrazos casuales, todo en él era dulce y ligero, como un algodón de azúcar deshaciendo en la boca. El pensamiento lo hizo suspirar así que se obligó a enfocarse de nuevo— Volví hace tres días al planeta y te juro por los guardianes de Oa que mi única intención era venir a casa contigo, pero cuando lo hice la primera vez te encontré dormido en el sofá con el libro de Peter Pan entre las manos, estabas leyendo ese pasaje que tanto te gusta ¿recuerdas? 

Barry frunció las cejas. Y Hal se lo recitó:

“— Wendy — Continuó él, con una voz que ninguna mujer ha sido todavía capaz de resistir—. Wendy, una niña sola es mucho más útil que veinte muchachos.  
Wendy, que era muy mujer, aunque todavía pequeña, se asomó entre las sabanas. — ¿De veras lo piensas así, Peter Pan?  
—Sí, lo pienso.”

Barry lo recordó, porque, efectivamente, aquel era su pasaje favorito. Lo que no le quedaba claro era qué conexión tenía aquello con el hecho de que Hal hubiera llegado tres días atrás al planeta y no hubiera ido a su encuentro hasta aquel momento. 

— Es fácil saber cuál es tu parte favorita de un libro, esa hoja está prácticamente deshecha— El castaño sonrió y al ver que Barry estaba estático y confundido aprovechó para desperezarse y bajar la guardia, su anillo brilló y el traje de energía verde desapareció dejándolo con su ropa convencional. Comenzó a moverse por la habitación— Bueno, cuando te vi leyendo Peter Pan, comencé a pensar que quizá si existe el país de nunca jamás. 

— ¿Qué? Hal eso es absurdo

— ¡No! Quizá no lo era, me dije a mi mismo, si vuelo hasta la segunda estrella a la derecha y sigo recto hasta el amanecer, ¡quizá encuentre nunca jamás y si lo encontraba podría llevarte! — Se había sentado en la cama y estaba quitándose los zapatos— Piénsalo, tú eres un hombre que puede correr increíblemente rápido entre otras cosas, yo fui elegido por una fuerza del espacio para ser un guardián de un sector espacial, Superman llegó aquí desde otro planeta y Batman… bueno no metamos a Batman en esto, el punto es que si pones todo eso en perspectiva, el país de nunca jamás no suena tan descabellado ¿verdad? — Sonrió al darse cuenta de que Barry había ido a su lado en la cama, se había sentado a su lado y había atrapado toda su atención. 

— ¿Y lo hiciste? ¿Seguiste el camino a nunca jamás? 

 

Hal hizo una pausa para darle más dramatismo a su narración y Barry se dio cuenta porque le dio un puñetazo en el brazo. 

— ¡Dime! 

El policía espacial tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no reírse, se sobó el brazo y luego, de forma repentina, atrapó a Barry en un abrazó y se lo llevó con él a la cama. Lo estrechó un momento para reconciliarse con sus cabellos fríos y fragantes a causa de la ducha, y repasó su espalda de arriba hacia abajo un par de veces. 

— Por supuesto que encontré nunca jamás — Murmuró con los ojos cerrados y sintió a Barry contener la respiración— Es un lugar maravilloso Wendy, como ninguna otra que hayas visto antes. Está lleno de magia.

— ¿Hay sirenas? —Barry se había rendido entre sus brazos, se había olvidado de su reciente molestia.

— ¿Cómo Arthur? 

— Aquaman no es una sirena Hal. 

—Eso depende del punto de vista de cada quien, Wendy.

El rubio se río y levantó la cara para poder mirar a su amante. Hasta ese momento no se había fijado en lo cansado que lucía, siempre lo distraía con su sonrisa rutilante y sus frases de casanova. Pero Hal era un humano después de todo. Sus súper poderes radicaban en un anillo con energía de la gran batería central, pero sin él, Hal era un humano común y eso lo hacía aún más maravilloso, porque sus dones no venían de un accidente químico, no estaban en su ADN alienígena, lo que hacía especial a Hal Jordan era su naturaleza heroica, desinteresada y honesta. Aunque muchas veces era difícil ver todo aquello debajo del brillo verde de sus espectaculares actuaciones en el campo de batalla. 

— Entonces ¿Vas a llevarme a nunca jamás? — Le pasó los dedos entre el cabello la y casi lo escuchó ronronear.

— No puedo, Wendy — Hal abrió los ojos y lo miró con adoración. 

 

— ¿Por qué no, Peter? 

—Porque después de seguir volando recto hacia el amanecer durante muchas muchas, muchísimas horas. Terminé de vuelta aquí, y te encontré a ti, mirando por la ventana, esperando por mí. Con ese viejo libro en el marco de la ventana y me di cuenta que este pequeño departamento es mi país de nunca jamás. Contigo aquí, no hay nada más en el universo que pueda ser mejor. 

Barry sonrió— Sabía que ibas a decirme algo como eso. 

— ¿Ah sí? — Hal lo cuestionó levantando una ceja, demasiado cansado como para discutir. 

— Si, así que dame un beso. 

Hal se río sin despegar los labios, hasta el momento en que los presionó de forma suave contra la boca de Barry. Se sintió correspondido de una manera dulce y necesitada, y cuando flash ahogó un gemido contra su boca, cada centímetro de su piel respondió con un estremecimiento involuntario que se sentía como una deliciosa sensación eléctrica subiendo por su columna hasta su nuca. 

Cuando Barry se separó, abrió la mano derecha, Hal le había puesto ahí un dedal mientras se besaban. 

— Me alegro de que estés en casa, Peter.  
— Piensa en cosas felices, Wendy. 

La segunda estrella a la derecha estaba brillando en el cielo y para cuándo llegará el amanecer, Barry ya habría olvidado totalmente la ausencia de Hal, encontrando la magia de nunca jamás, entre sus brazos.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Gracias por haber elegido leer una de mis historias.   
> A veces surge la necesidad de escribir pequeñas cositas que nacen a causa de una imagen, un recuerdo o una canción. Hal y Barry son mi OTP del fandom yaoi de DC. Cada vez que algo super cursi se me ocurre, termino pensando en ellos. Espero que hayan disfrutado la lectura ligera. Sus kudos y sus comentarios siempre son bien recibidos~


End file.
